


A Bit Too Exciting

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks knew better, but she couldn't help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Too Exciting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's January 2012 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Canon character death, mild angst
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Capnolagnia (smoking fetish), phygephilia (arousal from flight, either real or by proxy), podophilia (foot fetish), and a passing mention of nymphomania/satyriasis.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Sevfan for the beta, to Lilyseyes for the handholding, and to the DD mods for providing a sandbox in which to play. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Bit Too Exciting

~

It happened on a Thursday evening. 

Tonks had been assigned to watch Black. Again. She’d tried to get out of it but Moody had just stared at her with that bloody eye of his until she’d consented. _Damn, but that thing is unnerving_ , she thought as she trudged towards Grimmauld Place. She’d only agreed just to get out of having to deal with him. _And Molly. Her sodding matchmaking is driving me mad. No matter what she says, Lupin just isn’t my type. I’m not the sort to fall in love._

Whipping the parchment out of her pocket, she read the location aloud, waiting for the house to appear. Then, heaving a sigh, she walked towards the door. 

“You seem as thrilled to be here as I am,” came a gravelly voice, and it was all Tonks could do not to jump. 

Wand out, she peered into the darkness. “Who’s there?” 

There was a flare of a cigarette tip and a figure moved into the reflected light of the streetlamp. “Hello, Nymphadora,” purred Sirius. “Sorry if I...scared you.” 

Tonks narrowed her eyes. “Don’t call me that! And you didn’t scare me,” she lied, putting away her wand. “I was just startled.”

Sirius smirked. “Of course. My apologies.” He took another deep drag of his cigarette. When he exhaled, he closed his eyes, pursed his lips, and, tipping his head back, blew three perfect, smoky rings. 

Tonks’ mouth went dry. _There’s no way he knows what seeing him smoke does to me, how...wet it makes me._ Swallowing hard, she looked away, towards the street, and pressed her legs together. “Should you really be out here? Someone could see you.” 

Sirius snorted. “Dumbledore’s Fidelius Charm includes the front yard,” he said, dropping the cigarette butt and grinding it beneath his heel. “No one can see in.” 

Tonks sighed. “Look, I know it must be miserable to be confined--” 

“Do you?” Sirius interrupted, starting for the front door. “Do you really, Nymphadora?” 

Tonks clenched her teeth, following him inside. “Why do you do that?” she gritted out. “You know I hate it!” 

Sirius spun to face her, his eyes glittering in the dank shadows of the entrance hallway. He smiled. “I know and I’m sorry, but it...amuses me.” 

“My name amuses you?” Tonks snapped, hands on her hips.

Sirius shrugged. “Petty, I know, but it reminds me of ‘nymphomaniac’. Not,” he raised his hand as she went for her wand, “that I’m saying you are one, but I like the sound of it.” He sighed. “Sorry. Being alone all the time hasn’t done anything for my sense of humour.” 

“Nor your sense of propriety,” Tonks muttered, pushing past him. 

“Oh, come on,” Sirius said, trailing after her. “Don’t be angry. You’re young, you can’t tell me you’d be happy being cooped up here day in and day out with nothing to do. And no one to talk to.” 

Tonks sighed. She’d be miserable and he knew it. Stalking into the sitting room, she settled on a sofa, crossing her legs. “Right, well I’m here now,” she said. “And I’m spending the evening, so I’m sure we can come up with something to do.” 

Sirius stared at her for a long, unnerving moment before smiling. “Right, then I guess I should take advantage of your company.” Sauntering over to a cabinet, he tossed over his shoulder, “Drink?”

Tonks hesitated. Technically she was on duty, but she felt as though she could really use a drink just then. _And there’s nothing wrong with the Black liquor cabinet._ “Got any Ogden’s Old?” 

“Of course.” Black pulled out two tumblers and a bottle that was three-quarters of the way full. Setting the bottle down on the side table, he handed her a tumbler before sliding in beside her. Pouring her drink first, he filled his own glass and clinked his tumbler against hers. “Here’s to company.” 

Tonks smiled. “To company,” she agreed, tossing back the drink. Licking her lips, she held out the tumbler, amused to see Sirius’ reaction. “What? Did you think I couldn’t hold my liquor?” 

“Clearly I was wrong.” Inclining his head, Sirius fixed her another drink, then, pursing his lips, he set the bottle between them on the sofa. “So, what do you do when you’re not babysitting Azkaban escapees? A young, vibrant woman like you. You probably have quite the social life.” 

Tonks sighed. “I wish. Between my Auror schedule and Molly Weasley’s matchmaking--”

Sirius leaned in. “Matchmaking?” He hummed. “Yes, that’s just like her. And who’s she trying to set you up with?” 

Tonks snorted, reaching for the Ogden’s Old bottle and pouring herself another healthy shot. “I know he’s your friend, but Lupin’s not really my type.” 

“Remus?” A slow smile spread over Sirius’ face. “He’s all right once you get to know him. What do you have against him?” 

“Nothing against him, he’s just--” Tonks huffed, frustrated. How to explain that he felt too safe? That he just wasn’t exciting enough? He was too...nice? “He’s just not my type.” 

“Hmm.” Sirius topped up her drink. “And what’s your type exactly?” 

Tonks ran her tongue over her top lip as she pondered what to say. “Exciting,” she finally said. “Someone with a bit of a dangerous edge to him. Not a criminal or anything, just--” 

“Not boring.” Sirius smirked. “Well, I can see how you’d think Remus was rather...staid and dull. I thought the same when I first met him when we were first-years together, but trust me, he’s got a bit of an...animal side. You could do worse.” 

“Not you, too!” Tonks shook her head. “Why does everyone think we’d be so good together?” 

“Oh, I didn’t say _that_.” Sirius tipped his tumbler back, draining it before setting it down on the table. “I just think you could do worse. But if it’s excitement you want--” Reaching for her, he dragged her to her feet. “Come with me,” he said. 

“Where are we going?” Tonks gasped as she was pulled through the kitchen and then out the back door. 

“For a ride.” They burst outside and there, reflected in the moonlight, sat Sirius’ bike. 

“We can’t,” Tonks said. “Someone may see.” 

“I thought you said you wanted excitement?” Sirius asked, her hand still clasped in his. “And no one will see us. It’s got Muggle-Repelling Charms, and Dumbledore extended the Fidelius Charm on the house so that it’s included, too.”

Tonks frowned. “Wait, how’s that work?” 

“No clue,” Sirius said cheerfully. Releasing her hand, he climbed onto the bike. “Coming?” 

Tonks bit her lip. She loved flying. There was just something about the wind in her face that made her feel...free. And turned her on. “We shouldn’t.” 

Sirius started the bike, smirking at her as the initial low thrum of the engine settled into a soft purr. “I thought you like a little danger?” He winked. “Plus, if you don’t go I can’t, and you don’t want to deprive me of flying, do you?” 

She huffed, but the offer was too good to resist. She loved flying and she’d never been on a flying motorbike. “Yeah, all right,” she said, climbing on behind him. “But when I say we come back, we come right back.” 

“You’re in charge,” Sirius agreed. “I love a woman who knows what she wants.” 

Tonks’ eyes narrowed but before she could respond to that they were taking off, shooting up past the houses and trees. Tightening her arms around his waist, Tonks clung as the breath left her lungs and the wind whipped past them. Unable to help herself, she whooped loudly. 

“Brilliant, isn’t it?” Sirius cried. “Hold on. You’ll love this bit!” 

After steadying out, he took them into a dive, buzzing over some trees. Feeling daring, Tonks reached out and touched some leaves, grinning as she did so. It was exhilarating, and the intoxicating combination of being airborne and the buzz of the engine against her core meant that soon enough, she began to feel that familiar coil of arousal in her belly. Closing her eyes, she moaned. _Merlin, I need--_

“Are you okay?” Sirius asked. “Want to go back?” 

Regretfully, Tonks nodded. “We probably should. Knowing Moody, he’ll Floo and check on us.” 

“Right. Hang on.” Shifting, Sirius slid back against Tonks for a moment, the delicious sensation of his arse pressing against her core making her want to shove herself closer and hump to completion right there. 

Closing her eyes, Tonks exhaled. She was wet and it wouldn’t take much to make her come. _If I could just slip one finger into my knickers--_

“Brace yourself!” Sirius cried and a moment later they were on the ground, rolling up to Grimmauld Place’s back door. 

Tonks managed to slide off the back of the bike without falling, but as she turned to start for the house, she tripped over something, and, flailing, ended up on her arse. “Bollocks!” 

“No worries,” said Sirius, reaching to help her up. “It happens.”

Angry at herself for being so clumsy, Tonks practically launched herself at him, ending up in his arms, their faces mere millimetres apart. _He has gorgeous eyes,_ she thought. 

He smirked at her. “So, Nymphadora--” 

Growling, Tonks did the only thing she could think of to shut him up. Reaching up, she dragged his head down, grinding her lips against his. 

It was no sweet kiss. Tonks bit at Sirius’ mouth, moaning as he bit back, giving as good as he got. He’d staggered slightly the moment she’d started snogging him but had adjusted quickly. She could feel him fumbling with her shirt, fingers slipping inside to slide over her nipples. “Don’t call me that,” she whimpered once they’d parted for air.

She could feel Sirius smile as he kissed her neck. “You realise this isn’t likely to dissuade me?” 

“Pillock,” she muttered, wrestling with his trousers to get to the man beneath. Within seconds she had his prick in her hand. Squeezing experimentally, she said, “Although _this_ is nice enough--”

“Glad you approve,” he growled, thrusting into her hand.

“I’ll approve more if you put it inside me soon,” she said, whimpering as two of his wandering fingers moved between her legs to dip inside her. “Yes, there--”

“We need to take this inside,” he hissed, mouthing her jaw, fingers thrusting in and out. “The charms on the garden are good...but not foolproof.” 

“Right.” Backing him towards the door, Tonks whimpered as he pulled his fingers out of her long enough to open the door. Once inside, however, he wasted no time pressing her against the wall and bending down to snog her senseless. 

She was gasping by the time he drew back, and it took her a moment to realise he was kneeling. “What are you-- Fuck!” 

“Give me a minute.” Sirius hummed, shoving her trousers and knickers off with one firm push of his hand. Nuzzling her curls, he slid his tongue between the folds of her cunt, licking gently. 

Tonks’ breath stuttered. Hands settling in his hair, she moaned as his thumbs spread her apart, his tongue beginning to slide over her swollen flesh. She felt so empty. “Sirius,” she hissed. “Please--” 

Clearly he understood, because he wasted no time sliding two fingers into her, moving them in and out as he shifted, sucking her swollen clit. 

She bucked against the wall, trying desperately to get closer to his tormenting mouth, but one hand was like a vice on her hip, holding her in place as he explored her thoroughly. “Sirius, I’m going to--” 

Somehow, Sirius flicked his tongue faster and she started to come, her inner muscles clamping down on his fingers as she shuddered through her orgasm. 

When she could finally think again he was standing, rocking against her. “Fuck me,” she whispered. “Come on.” 

“I will,” he said, pulling back to stare into her eyes. “You still want excitement?” 

The low, dangerous note in his voice made her moan. “Yes.” 

He smiled, and her stomach flipped. “Trust me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Covering her mouth with his, Sirius kissed her. When he drew back she could see he’d manoeuvred them over to a bench. He sat, pulling her down onto his lap. “You’ll love this.” 

Tonks smiled. She loved chair sex. But when his hands shifted, parting her arse cheeks, one finger stroking over her arsehole, her eyes widened. “Sirius, what--” 

“Relax,” he soothed, sucking her nipple into his mouth.

As he flicked his tongue, all thoughts fled. Closing her eyes, Tonks arched closer, whimpering as his cock slid over her perineum to nudge against her hole.

He whispered something and warmth, then slipperiness spread through her. A moment later his slick with lubrication finger moved inside, sliding past the ring of muscle with little resistance. Tonks tensed, but when it didn’t hurt, she relaxed again. “Feels...odd.” 

“Good odd?” Sirius asked around her nipple, his tongue moving slowly. Mesmerisingly. 

“Not bad,” she breathed, adjusting.

“And this?” Sirius pushed a second finger in alongside the first, twisting them. 

“Fuck,” she moaned. It felt illicit. Dangerous. _So good_.

“I take it you approve,” Sirius chuckled. Before she could respond verbally, however, his cock was right there, pressing her open. “Shift up, love,” he whispered. “Time to keep my promise.”

She did, and when she started to sit down, she moaned as she took him deeper. “Promise?” she asked as he began thumbing her clit, circling it while his cock moved deeper inside her arse. Tonks bit her lip, trembling. 

When he was almost fully seated in her, he smiled up at her. “Oh yes. After all, I promised you a ride.” 

Tonks laughed, but it morphed into a groan as Sirius began to thrust up. “Fuck.”

“That’s the idea,” Sirius said as she started to move, sliding up and down his cock. As she found her rhythm, his head fell back to rest against the wall, and he stared at her through heavy-lidded eyes, one hand playing with a nipple. “Fuck, but you’re a natural.” 

Her thighs were straining, sweat was falling into her eyes, but Tonks kept moving. The admiration and lust burning in Sirius’ eyes was enough to spur her on, and only when she began to falter did he grasp her hips and, leaning her back, begin to thrust. 

Sirius didn’t last long, after only a few thrusts he started to come, shoving deep, burying his face between her breasts as he growled through his release. 

Wet once more, Tonks leaned forward and, bracing herself on his shoulder with one hand, used the other to bring herself off within moments. “Bloody hell,” she gasped once she’d recovered. 

“The rewards of living dangerously,” Sirius murmured, his face still between her breasts. 

Laughing, she drew back. “Are you all right? Not suffocated?” 

Sirius sighed. “It was hard to breathe,” he admitted. He grinned. “But definitely worth it.” 

Rolling her eyes, Tonk moved off his lap. He held her steady as she regained her footing, and within a minute, both were back in the sitting room, the last of the bottle of Ogden’s Old emptied into their tumblers. 

It was just in time. The Floo flared, Alastor Moody’s face peering about the room. “Everything all right there?” 

Tonks saluted. “We’re fine, Moody.” 

Moody scowled. “All right, but don’t get complacent! Constant vigilance.” 

Sirius smirked. “Don’t worry. Tonks has been very...vigilant. She hasn’t let me out of her sight.” 

Somehow, Tonks managed not to snort.

Once they were alone, Sirius said, “So, the night’s early. What should we do next?”

Tonks shook her head. He was definitely going to keep her on her toes.

~

Things changed again on another Thursday. 

They were on the sofa, Sirius sucking her great toe in yet another sexual experiment when suddenly, the Floo flared. “Black!” barked Severus Snape. “Are you there?” 

Pressing a kiss to her instep, Sirius moved off the sofa to stoop by the Floo, thus blocking Snape’s view of the room while she slipped on her boots. “What is it, Snape?” 

“Potter thinks you’re at the Ministry. He saw you there in a vision. I was just making sure you hadn’t been so foolish as to leave Grimmauld Place.”

“Where’s Harry now?” 

Snape snorted. “How am I supposed to know? The bloody miscreant’s disappeared, along with several of his cohorts. Anyway, now that I know you’re not there, I’ll let the rest of the Order know something is afoot.” 

Once the Floo had been disconnected, Tonks walked up to Sirius, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Stay here,” she said. “I’ll check it out and I’ll let you know what I find out.” 

“I fucking hate this!” he bit out.

Tonks sighed. She loved how exciting sex was with him, was probably close to falling for him, too, but sometimes he was so frustrating. “I know, but you can’t go. It’s too dangerous. I’ll Floo later and fill you in.” 

“Fine,” he snapped. “Whatever.”

Of course, Sirius being who he was, the next time she saw him was exactly twenty-six minutes later. As if in slow motion, she saw and heard Bellatrix Lestrange shout a curse, a jet of light flew towards Sirius, and, horrified, Tonks watched him float through the veil. 

“No,” she whispered.

Harry started shouting, so no one noticed Tonks, who started crying. Even after Harry had rushed off after Bellatrix, Tonks couldn’t move. She stood there, staring at the veil, unable to believe it was over. _He can’t be dead. He just can’t._

Even seeing Harry fight Voldemort, all Tonks could think was, _He can’t be dead. Not Sirius._

When it was over, and Dumbledore was leading Harry away, Tonk was still just...staring. Gobsmacked.

“Are you all right?” 

Blinking, Tonks looked up to see Remus Lupin looking down at her. They were alone in the Ministry, and matching grief was reflected in his eyes. In that moment she knew Sirius really wasn’t coming back. “I...I--” 

Without speaking, he pulled her close, hugging her as she started to cry once more. Clinging to him, Tonks sighed, and as Remus led her out of the Department of Mysteries, she knew her world had changed. _I should have known love wasn’t for me._

“Don’t say that,” Remus said softly. 

Tonks bit her lip, not realising she’d spoken out loud. “I...sorry, but--”

“Sh.” Leading her to the Floo, he said, “Go home. I’ll see you tomorrow. And Tonks?” 

She looked at him. “Yes?” 

“Don’t give up on love yet, yeah?” 

Tonks searched his face, seeing grief and exhaustion, but also truth in his eyes. Nodding once, she Flooed away. And when she got home, she poured herself some Ogden’s Old. “I’ll miss you, Sirius,” she whispered aloud as she tipped it back. Something about the way Remus had comforted her had struck a chord and she sighed. “But maybe life with you would have been a bit too exciting.”

~


End file.
